In an electronic device, a method using a satellite navigation system is generally used for determining a position of a set device. For example, an electronic device uses a satellite navigation system such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) or a Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS) to precisely determine a position of a set device.
However, the above described satellite navigation system is difficult to be used indoors or in a place where a satellite signal is weak. Accordingly, although indoor positioning systems have been developed, in order to receive position information by using an indoor electronic device, a room should be equipped with a particular device for indoor positioning, or positioning infrastructure is required to be constructed in advance in a room where positioning is to be performed. However, it would be time and cost prohibitive to equip all the indoor environments with these kinds of devices.
Accordingly, when an electronic device and a set device are located indoors, or in a place where the satellite signal is weak, there is a need for a method and apparatus for precisely receiving position information on the set device by using the electronic device without constructing infrastructure in advance.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.